


Handsome

by King_Mars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (?), (mentioned) - Freeform, Dysphoria, Family Dynamics, Trans Fundy, Trans Ranboo, but this time it’s actually addressed, idk how to tag this it’s just very self indulgent, supportive family, whatever Eret’s gender is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Mars/pseuds/King_Mars
Summary: Ranboo figures out that he’s Ranboo.orTwo old men try and help their teenage neighbor through a gender crisis (and succeed!)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), as per usual - Relationship, they are Family - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 343





	Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> ra*** is ranboo’s deadname. Idk just felt uncomfy to deadname him?? which is weird bc i came up w the deadname and i’m trans?? anyway just guess what the last 3 letters are and run with it

Ra*** stood in the small cottage bathroom, shaking slightly. She wished she could’ve done this anywhere else, but her shack didn’t have a mirror and she kind of needed one.

She liked Techno’s long hair! And Phil’s nice blond bob! Long hair was so, so pretty on everyone else, but... She felt like she might have a breakdown if she kept looking at herself with long hair.

It was getting too hard to manage anyway, she excused. It totally _wasn’t_ a gender thing, she just couldn’t take care of the waist-length hair that she’d had since... well, she couldn’t remember.

So she took the kitchen scissors (seriously, why didn’t this house have decent hair scissors-) and started cutting.

She maybe didn’t realize quite how long her hair was until she saw the black and white locks hit the bathroom floor. She realized, quietly, that she had no fucking way of disposing of that much hair.

When all was said and done, it looked... well, it didn’t look great. She wasn’t exactly practiced in cutting short hair. 

But she looked more... Right.

It was probably the thought “hey, i kind of look like a boy” that started the tears.

“Ra***-Oh jesus.” Techno opened the slightly ajar bathroom door, finding Ra*** with wildly short hair, hair on the floor, and Ra*** in tears.

“Techno-I’m sorry, I’ll clean this up-“

“Are uh, are ya alright?” Techno asked, clearly confused and entirely out of his element.

“Uh-no?” Ra*** answered bluntly, before adding, “I got it, i’ll be alright.” 

“Do ya want me to fix that up?”

“What?”

“I mean, no offense, but ya did kind of a shoddy job. I can actually cut hair. I got scissors for it too, and not-“ Techno grabbed the horrible kitchen scissors off the sink, “whatever these are.”

“I couldn’t find hair scissors, I didn’t know you had any-Yes please fix my hair.” 

Techno walked out without another word, leaving Ra*** to contemplate her gender, and get the slightly stinging tears off her face.

Techno came back with better scissors, gesturing for Ra*** to kneel because it was literally the only way he could reach the kid’s head. He started evening out the choppy cut.

“Do we have uh... I dunno, like trans people on this server?” Ra*** asked tentatively.

Techno kind of shrugged. “I mean, Eret’s got some sort of funky gender thing going on. Phil’s grandkid-what’s his name-he’s kind of an out and proud trans dude.” 

“Fundy?”

“Yeah, that one. Why ya askin?” 

“No reason!” Ra*** answered, kind of quickly. “I was just uh, wondering.” 

Techno went silent, not entirely used to conversations like this, before speaking.

“Yknow, if uh. If you’re trans, that’s alright. Phil reacted real well to Fundy coming out and quite frankly I don’t really care.”

“...I think I might be trans.” Ra*** admitted quietly.

“Look, kid, I’m not-i’m just some random war criminal, I’m not the person to talk to about this. I support ya in whatever you do, i’ll call you whatever you want, but uh. Not the person to go to for gender stuff.” 

Ra*** nodded. She could understand that. “Thank you.”

“I think I got ya evened out. See for yourself.” Techno pulled Ra*** up slightly by the shoulder, letting her look in the mirror.

Her hair looked significantly better. The two different colors looked kind of cool like this.

“Yeah. Thanks, Techno.” 

Techno ruffled Ra***’s newly cut hair. “Ya look very handsome, kid. Dinner’s been ready for ten minutes, we can deal with the mess after.” 

_Handsome._

Oh, Ra*** was _definitely_ trans.

~

Ranboo figured it out. Mostly, probably.

It all added up, really. At least now he was a really tall dude and not a really, really tall girl. 

And now he just had to tell his neighbors.

(family? maybe? was he allowed to think like that?)

The three were sat at dinner in Techno’s home. Ranboo didn’t always eat dinner with Techno and Phil, but he always preferred to.

“So uh. I have something to tell you guys?” Ranboo started, hesitant.

“If you killed a man don’t tell us so we can’t get in trouble.” Phil responded instantly.

“That’s not- I didn’t kill anyone, that’s not it.”

“Alright, then go ahead.” Phil put down his fork, leaning back. For some reason, that just intimidated Ranboo more. 

“I’m uh-I kind of already talked about this with Techno, when he cut my hair, but I’m-I’m trans?”

Phil just nodded. “Okay. Do you have something new that you want us to call you?”

“Yeah, uh. It’s kind of weird? I just-I put random syllables together, but I like it. It’s Ranboo.” 

“I think that’s cool! What’re the pronouns now then?” Phil asked kindly.

“He/him. I think, for now, at least. It might change, but.” 

Phil smiled. “Okay! Correct us if we mess up, we’re old men. You can be mean about it.” 

Ranboo chuckled. He absolutely would not be doing that. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Do you need a binder?” Phil questioned. “I think Fundy might have a few I could grab from him.” 

“Yeah, actually. If that wouldn’t be too big of a problem, or whatever-I don’t know if Fundy really likes me.” 

“I don’t think he’d refuse to lend you a binder just because of that. I’ll talk to him. Am I allowed to tell Fundy that you’re trans?”

“Yeah. Uh, thanks, guys. For being so cool about this.” Ranboo got quiet, smiling.

“Look, uh. Anarchy’s all about living free and doing whatever you want. It’d be against my beliefs to yknow. Bully you for gender stuff.” Techno added. “So. Yknow.”

“Yeah. Still, thanks, guys.”

“No problem, Ranboo.” Phil smiled.


End file.
